Self-adjusting devices that automatically compensate for the wear of friction surfaces of spring-loaded clutches are known in the art. Exemplary devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,752,286 and 5,251,737. However, such devices use wire spring components that have the potential to slip and/or require resetting after an adjustment occurs.